Special Cases
by Sea Legs
Summary: O'Stevens. Set somewhere in season 4. George is insecure. Having Izzie as his girlfriend does not make things easier.


I can't help but laugh

I can't help but laugh.

Jerry opens his mouth and stares at me incredulously. He runs his fingers through his hair, bites his lip. Just walks around me, nervous, as if he's searching for words and just can't come up with anything.

"Repeat it."

"What?"

"Just repeat it, George! So that I can assimilate it."

"Okay...," I stand up from the sofa and solemnly proclaim. "Izzie is my girlfriend."

Jerry remains there with his mouth opened and pretends he has misheard what I've just said.

"Seriously?!"

"Oh, so seriously."

He runs his fingers through his hair again and bites his lip, once more.

"How could that happen? How could a girl like Izzie fall in love with you, the greatest geek of this planet?"

"I think it's because I'm incredibly good in bed. Way better than you," I tease him.

"Ha ha," he laughs all deadpan, all 'Oh, please, you're kidding me' style.

And I just can't help but think how much of an idiot my brother is.

Alex looks at me while we're having breakfast and just asks.

"How?"

"How... what?"

He sighs. He stumbles over his own words and tries to articulate them, but fails.

"How?"

I pass him the ham. "I think you mean ham, you can make a sandwich with the toast."

He shakes his head.

"How could a girl like Izzie fall in love with you?"

"I think that has to do with the fact that I did not cheat on her."

I can see the anger in his eyes. I think he's gonna hit me. Instead, he just laughs wickedly and blurts out.

"You won't last long with her."

"Why not? Why is me being with Izzie so hard to understand?" I inquire, surprised.

"Because there's no way a girl like her could've fallen in love with you," He looks at me. "Come on, you are a such a dork, I even thought it was impossible that you could get Callie. But Izzie... Izzie's just too much for you, George. And I'm not telling you this to bother you. It's the painful truth, Bambi. The truth that tells me that even if you love her, she actually doesn't feel the same. It would be science fiction if that happened."

He pats me on my shoulder and leaves me alone.

And I know he's blind, I know he's shallow. However, I can't help but to start worrying.

The day is clear. The day is quiet. I am sitting on the bench in the entrance of the hospital, eating my lunch. I can see couples as they make their way down the street. A hot blond girl holding hands with an equally attractive man catches my attention.

I try to erase the thought out of my mind. Will myself to destroy the what if. The doubt that Alex's statement and Jerry's behavior have left deep inside of me.

She loves me. I know she does. She told me so.

But it's just too good to be true. Just too wonderful to be real. That a girl like Izzie would want to kiss me, to cherish me forever, to take me inside of her and moan my name, it's too perfect to be likely.

I frown and blink water out of my eyes.

Tears slip because this may well be the end. The end of the fairy-tale for her and me.

She can't help but laugh.

When I tell her my worries, she can't help but smack me in the arm and tell me how stupid I am, that she loves me for the way I am, and that she wouldn't want me to be any other way.

And although it's a relief, the mistrust is still there.

Suddenly her lips collide into mine and she looks me in the eyes.

My uncertainty fades away.

I can see it now.

I can see it now, what other people can't even imagine.

That a girl like Izzie could like me, it's really hard to believe, so fucking difficult to admit. I know that. That a girl like Izzie could want to be with a boy like me, it's surreal.

But when she holds me close, I can feel the passion in her eyes, the need when she unbuttons my jeans and lets her hand explore every inch of my body.

When I smile and she kisses me, my world just stops and fades away. Her tongue swirls in my mouth as she brushes her fingers in my hair. She pulls away and asks.

"Do you believe me now?"

I nod and suddenly I'm sure.

I'm sure and I'm free from my load.

"I love you, George. No matter what they say. You're my man."

I relax. I thank every falling star for giving me the chance to be with her, because this isn't normal. It's not usual. People might think it's not real. But it is.

And we can't help but laugh at their ignorance.

She can't help but love me. And I can't help but to wonder what I have done to get this lucky.


End file.
